False eyelashes are used by many women to enhance a look or appearance of the eyes. False eyelashes can be made from a variety of different methods and materials. Typically, the materials are knotted together in groups of fibers to create the false eyelashes. The density of the fibers, the spacing of the knots, and the like, can be varied to create a variety of different false eyelash designs.
However, some designs and styles are difficult to create from a single row of knotted groups of fibers. Simply combining two false eyelashes that have rows of knots would not be desirable as the knots would add bulk and thickness to the false eyelashes. The additional bulk and thickness may detract from the overall appearance of the false eyelash when applied and make the false eyelash difficult to apply due to the size and weight.